The present invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for packaging a product and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for packaging a flowable product in individual packets constructed of a sheet of flexible packaging material.
Machines for making and filling packets containing flowable or pulverulent materials such as sugar or catsup, for example, are well known and have been used to a great degree of satisfaction. One such machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,506.
However, it is an ever increasing desire not only to improve the efficiency of such machines to the end that greater production is achieved, but also to produce a simpler and more reliable machine. Currently, the speed of production has been such that it has been difficult to realize an acceptable profit margin. Also, the capacity of the packets heretofore produced have been somewhat limited.